The Bloody Truth
by intellectualseeker
Summary: A/U:A young Harry Potter was found in the middle of a destroyed neighborhood, in a fight against several DE's. However, he seems to be unable to remember anything pertaining his life. Follow him as he struggles to uncover his past and live for the future.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and crew...

_Author's note: The story is rewritten, but the same idea._

* * *

**The Bloody Truth**

Prologue

...

A very distraught and frustrated Amelia Bones, is sitting in one of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's interrogation rooms. The source of her frustration? It's the emerald eyed, messy haired teen sitting across the table from her. What bothers her, is the calm, stoic expression set on the teen's face and blankness of his eyes, after the incident…

...

_Amelia and an auror team apparated in a suburban neighborhood in the outskirts of London. They were horrified, by the destruction before their eyes. Houses were burnt down, cars were destroyed and craters were scattered on the ground. The air was thick with the smell of smoke, and burnt flesh. They heard something explode not too far from where they were, followed by bright flashes of colored lights._

_"It's a war…" She whispered. "Let's go!" She ordered and rushed towards the fight._

_They came into a clearing, which seems to be a park, based on the big sand box and a playground she saw to her right. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand, stopping her on the spot. The air was saturated with magic, making it hard to breathe._

_The ground shook from another explosion just behind a group of trees ahead, shaking her out of her stupor. She swallowed hard, "Draw your wands." She instructed the team behind her as she also took out her wand from her holster._

_They cautiously moved towards the trees in a formation that doesn't give openings for a surprise attack. She put her fist up, freezing the team behind her. She pointed to the right and an auror from the broke from the formation and moved towards the right. She pointed to the left and another auror headed towards the left. She then pointed forward and slowly they crept that way. They popped into another open space and once again froze._

_Amelia's jaw slacked and her wand hung limply in her hands as she took in the scene. Several bodies were scattered on the field, sporting different injuries, wearing black robes and white masks._

_"Death Eaters…" The auror beside her whispered._

_However, the most unnerving sight, stood at the middle of the field, where the fighting was happening. There, surrounded by death eaters who are still alive, is a boy, no older than 13, firing spell after spell at the robed terrorists around him._

_After another explosion from an overpowered confringo from the boy, she snapped out of the trance._

_"Team 1, help that boy!" She commanded, and took out a crystal ball from inside her auror robe. "This is Amelia Bones requesting for backup on my current location. I repeat. This is Amelia Bones requesting for backup on my current location. Hurry!" She yelled at the glowing crystal ball and rushed towards her team to join the fight…_

_...  
_

She was broken out of her musings when someone knocked on the door. She sighed, stood up and opened the door.

"Ma'am the obliviators are finished with all the muggle survivors. The entire neighborhood has also been put under anti-muggle wards to keep them from interfering with our investigation." A woman dressed in auror uniform, holding a clipboard reported.

Amelia nodded, "That's good… Thank you." She said, nodding to the auror handed her a piece of parchment, saluted and walked away. Amelia went back in the room sat down tiredly and read the parchment.

"13 dead death eaters, 3 injured, and 2 in custody. There are also 57 dead and 16 injured muggles." She said outloud, reading from the parchment. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stifle the headache that's creeping up on her.

She looked at the boy, still sitting quietly across the table from her. "Can you just tell me what your name is?"

"I don't know." The boy answered.

"How old are you?" She asked him, scowling.

Once again, "I don't know." was his autonomous reply.

"Who are your parents?" She asked, her tone barely containing her anger.

"I don't-" He tried to reply only to be interrupted, Amelia banging her fist on the table.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! Do you know anything?" She yelled. Seeing he was about to answer, "I know, I know! You don't know! We've been in this room for 3 hours. Every question I've asked you've answered with an 'I don't know'!" She shouted, her spit flying. "How can you look so calm after something like that happened? You killed people in that park! Albeit they were criminals and terrorists, but they were still people. Do you feel any remorse?" She asked him, but didn't receive a reply. She slumped on her chair as she wiped her face tiredly with her hands. "How does a boy kill several, highly trained wizards by himself?" She asked no one in particular...

"I… don't remember what happened in the park…" The boy said softly, his voice cracking.

Amelia wasn't sure if she finally cracked, "What?" She asked in shock, not really sure if he actually heard the boy say something other than 'I don't know'.

"I don't remember what happened in the park." He repeated, his eyes finally showing some emotion – confusion.

She sat up and leaned forward, and looked at the boy in the eyes for second. Realizing that the he was speaking the truth she asnwered, "We are not certain, but I'm assuming you were attacked by a group of dark wizards called death eaters." She said.

"Attacked by wizards?" He asked. "Wizards? As in magic?"

"Yes… magic." Amelia answered, surprised with the boy's sudden demeanor. 'His mind seems to be working now.' She told herself as she saw the dubious look the boy was giving him, finally acting and speaking like a real boy.

"But magic isn't real." He told her automatically.

Amelia was surprised by that. "How do you not know about magic, when three hours ago, you were using it to fight those death eaters?" She asked, remembering that the boy infront of her killed several wizards not too long ago.

"I did?" He asked, genuinely surprised. "I don't remember…"

She scrutinized the boy sitting across her. "Well? What do you remember then?" She asked finally.

The boy closed his eyes, and his face scrunched up in concentration. The boy's eyes snapped open, "I… don't remember… anything…" he said, his voice laced with fear. "I… I… I don't remember anything." He repeated.

His eyes suddenly snapped to Amelia. "Who are you?" he asked her, getting up from his seat so fast that the chair flew backwards. "Where am I" He asked again his voice panicky.

Amelia slowly got up, her hands up, showing that she means him no harm. "Just calm down… my name is Amelia Bones. I'm the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Right now, you are in one of the rooms in my department." She said, pointing at her name tag and badge on her uniform.

The boy looked at her suspiciously, "Where are my parents? I want to see them!" He asked her.

"We don't know who your parents are. If you tell us their names, and where they live, I'll bring you to them myself." She told him in a soft voice.

"They…" He said closing his eyes once again to concentrate, as soon as they opened, his face was full of panic once again. "I don't know… I don't remember their names, or how they look like." He told her as he backed up to the wall. He leaned against the wall, breathing hard. His face changed from panic, to anguish, before sliding down the floor. He started to sob as he pulled his knees towards him, crossed his arms over them, and moved his face down, successfully hiding his face.

Amelia didn't know what to do as she watched the silently sobbing boy sitting on the floor. "What's going on? Is he suffering from a mental breakdown from post-traumatic stress?" She asked herself. After working as an auror her entire life, she's seen something like that happen to new recruits after a traumatizing incident. However, she's never seen anything this severe.

"I..." She said trying to find the words to say, but came up with none. She just settled with an "I'm sorry."

She was about to comfort the boy, but a knock on the door stopped her. She looked at the boy once more, before going and opening the door. The person waiting for her outside surprised her.

"Unspeakable…" Amelia whispered as she took in what the person was wearing. He, based on his body structure, was wearing a gray cloak with the hood up, and a ranking system over the right breast and the agent's name 'Hades' on the cloak. Only the bottom part of his face can be seen because the upper half was covered by the shadow from his cloak. The man cleared his throat making Amelia stand erect and salute, "What can I do for you sir?" She asked, eyeing the Hades' rank, which is much higher than hers.

"Amelia, I believe you have a person of interest to us, in that room. The Unspeakable department will be taking him from your custody." The man said, pointing at the door she is currently standing in front of.

She frowned and looked behind her. "Permission to speak freely sir." She said, to which she received a nod. "The person of interest you are speaking of is a mere boy, no older than 13 or 14. He's been through a traumatic event, and I believe he should be counseled."

"I know of the event, and I'll keep your suggestion in mind. For now, I am taking him with me." The man said in a tone conveying no chance for discussion.

Amelia looked like she wanted to say something, but decided to close her mouth, once again looking at the man's rank. She opened the door and let the man in the interrogation room.

The boy did not move an inch from where he was on the floor. Amelia watched as the Unspeakable, knelt beside the boy and started talking to him quietly. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the boy was responding to him.

At last the man patted the boy on the head and stood up, he helped the boy up. He placed an arm around his shoulders, and ushered him towards the door. He led the boy out the room and Amelia silently followed.

"Amelia, as always, you never saw me. As for the boy, you've let him go since he didn't commit any crime, for whatever happened was unmistakably self-defense. Do you agree?" The Unspeakable agent, Hades, asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"You never saw me taking the boy and you don't know where he went." The Unspeakable repeated.

"Yes, sir." She once again answered, but she couldn't contain a frown from appearing on her face. Her insides were in a turmoil. She didn't want to let the go boy before she was sure that his mind was intact, but she can't stop a man whose ranking is higher than hers, hell, his rank was higher than her whole department combined. He was an Unspeakable. They were given more power than any wizard, higher than the minister of magic even. They answer only to their Department, and not much is known about the Department of Mysteries.

"Sir, please get him some help. He says he doesn't remember anything, not even his name. His mind is too fragile right now, I'm afraid if you push him… it would shatter." She finally said boldly.

She didn't know what to expect from the man for speaking out of turn, but she didn't care. She was worried for the boy. However, the man smiled. "Amelia, I know all about his condition. We've been watching him for some time. Don't worry we'll take care of him." He assured her.

Amelia nodded, her worries lessening, as she watched the man lead the boy away in the corridor. Something clicked in her mind, "Sir, you've been watching him? Does that mean you know his name?" She half-yelled after them.

The duo stopped and the man turned around. "Yes. His name is Harry Potter."

* * *

_Author's note: Don't forget to review guys. Tell me what you think._


End file.
